What To Do With A Jealous Germany
by bucktooth22
Summary: Italy is an idiot. Japan is an introvert. Germany is a man in love. An odd group.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: alas, I do not own Hetalia

Germany stared at the two incredulously. How was it possible to be that stupid?

"If you are approached by England, what do you do?" Germany asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He saw the two glance at each other before answering. He didn't like when they did that. Everyone, except maybe Italy, knew Germany had a crush on the dim wit.

"Retreat!" Italy cheered happily. "Surrender!" He continued. Germany felt himself get the beginnings of a headache.

"I will not allow myself to be captured! I'll do anything it takes!" Japan said eagerly.

"But what if they do capture you?" Italy asked incredulously.

"LIE!" Japan yelled. Germany sighed. He was surrounded by idiots. He watched as the two started bickering over who had the best answer. The dim wit versus the introvert. Suddenly Japan grabbed Italy by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. When he let go Italy crumpled to the ground and Japan turned to walk away.

"Japan!" Germany yelled. Japan looked casually over his shoulder just in time to see Germany's fist. There was a loud noise when Germany hit Japan in the face. Japan, not ever willing to give up a fight, took out his katana. Germany, with no weapon raised his fists. They were too focused on each other to hear Italy crying on the ground. Japan began slicing through the air towards Germany but before he even made contact the taller man punched him. Hard. In the face. Japan fell backwards to the ground in a heap of dust and dirt. Germany turned to Italy who was now being carried away by England, and France. Germany sighed and touched his temple. The idiot. "Get up Japan. We must go after that Dummkopf."

"Shall we finish this fight later then?" Japan asked. Germany shot him an incredulous look but there were more important things to focus on at the moment. Japan got up and the two went after their comrade. By the time they reached Italy he was tied to a chair and being hit in the head by England. France was hitting Italy in the head with a stick. Both the attackers were laughing but Italy was crying.

"I told you two!" Germany roared as he chased the two away. They hurried off and when Germany returned Japan was already untying the idiot from the chair.

"Thank you Japan!" Italy said as the ropes fell. He hugged the slender man happily. Japan just stood there uncomfortably.

"You Dummkopf!" Germany said as Italy let go of Japan. The stupid little country looked up at Germany with big brown eyes as the beginnings of tears swelled in his eyes. "Let's go home." Germany sighed. Japan nodded curtly and turned to leave. Germany followed him but when he turned around Italy wasn't moving. Germany sighed, the idiot. He walked over and grabbed Italy by the hand. "Well come on then! I'm not going to drag you the whole way." He said. Italy just let himself be tugged on.

"Germany?" Italy whispered after a while.

"What?" Germany asked looking down at his little Italy.

"Please don't fight with Japan." He said shyly.

"Wha-" Germany shut his mouth before he said something stupid. He looked down at Italy. Big brown innocent eyes, brown hair with that one curl that always went askew, a small blush on his milky skin and the beginnings of bruises on his head from England and France's ministrations. Germany sighed. "Fine." He said. He watched as a goofy smile formed on Italy's lips.

"How about I make pasta for dinner?" Italy asked happily as he began dragging Germany to his home. Germany sighed, great, pasta, again. Germany sighed, the things he put up with for Italy. The things he put up with for love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Germany sighed. The two idiots were late again. How was he supposed to get them into shape if they wouldn't listen to him? He went inside to find a note from Japan saying he would be visiting his big brother China for the day. Germany rolled his eyes and went to find Italy. Still sleeping quietly in his bed, Italy looked so cute. Germany shook his head. When Italy wasn't talking or causing trouble he was cute.

"Wake up Italy." Germany said. Italy rolled over and pulled the covers over his head with a huff. Germany sat down next to Italy's bed." I once burned a man alive." Germany said. He watched as Italy sat up instantly. The covers were pulled down to reveal Italy's wide eyes and disheveled hair.

"Don't hurt me." Italy said in a raspy voice. Germany sighed and put his hand on Italy's forehead.

"You have a fever dummkopf. Why didn't you just tell me you were sick?" Germany asked glowering down at Italy who returned a sheepish smile.

"I didn't know." He said with a giggle before breaking into a fit of coughs.

"Come on." Germany sighed. "Let's get you some soup or something." Germany sighed.

"Can we have pasta?" Italy asked hopping out of bed. Germany looked over his shoulder with a glare and Italy shut up. They got to the kitchen before Italy started talking again. "Germany I'm cold." He whined.

Germany sighed. "Go back to bed. I'll make soup and bring it to you."

"No! I don't want to leave you alone!" Italy said hurriedly. "You'll get lonely." Italy said.

"Are you sure you're not just worried about my cooking?" Germany retorted.

"Of course not!" Italy grinned and hopped up onto the counter. "I trust you to take care of me." Italy said with the cutest and most off form salute ever.

Germany put his hand on his head. This was definitely not helping his migraine. "Why don't you sleep with pants on?" Germany asked nodding to Italy's bright yellow boxers.

"Because. Pants are so...oh pasta!" Italy said getting down a box of pasta.

"NO PASTA!" Germany yelled snatching it away. "You're going to have soup so you can get better." Germany said putting the pasta back.

"But...pasta." Italy said staring at the box longingly.

"No." Germany said as he began making soup. "You have to get better because..." Germany stopped himself from saying something stupid like because I need you to be okay. Italy stared at him, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. "Get off the counter." Germany snapped. Italy stood up immediately and walked over to Germany. He threw his arms around the taller man's neck and leaned heavily on him. Germany let out a strangled gasp. "What are you doing?" Germany asked incredulously. Italy let go and stepped back. Germany rounded on him but before he could say anything Italy smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Germany." He said sleepily before letting go and shuffling back to bed. Germany stood there for a moment, confounded at the idiocy of what had just happened. What had just happened? Italy's fever was making him feel weak. He had to get off the counter but he was too weak to stand on his own so he leaned on Germany. He was pleased to find that Germany allowed it so he let go and hugged him lovingly. He then went back to bed. Germany, naturally, checked to make sure the idiot hadn't taken the pasta. Soon enough the soup was done. He brought a bowl to Italy, helped him sit up to eat it and then put a cool cloth on his head. "Thank you for taking such good care of me Germany." Italy mumbled.

"Just get better yah?" Germany ordered quietly. Italy nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir!" Italy said happily. "Germany?" Italy asked as Germany got up to leave. Germany turned back to his little Italy. "I know you've done so much for me and you take care of me and protect me and I should never ask for anything more but..." Italy opened his eyes and looked at Germany.

"No pasta." Germany growled. Italy smiled weakly. Germany loved when Italy smiled.

"Would you stay with me while I sleep?" Italy asked. Germany's eyes widened.

"Of course." He said as he walked over and sat next to the bed on the floor.

"Thank you." Italy murmured. He sat there for a while feeling awkward when the door opened. In walked Japan, much to Germany's displeasure.

"Are you watching him sleep?" Japan asked looking down at Germany horrified.

"No!" Germany was quick to reply. Too quick. "He asked me to stay." He hurried to explain.

"Why is he still asleep?" Japan asked.

"He's sick." Germany sighed.

"Oh!" Japan seemed to come alive. "I know the best thing for when you're sick." He said hurrying from the room. Germany looked at Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing.

Katie-Kat1129: the answer to your question is revealed in this chapter so...enjoy.  
kara-hime24: sorry to trick you but it's not a one-shot. Japan is always up to something. O.o  
harmlessmelody37: yes, I am continuing it. Also, thank you.  
raykel455: here's the next chapter. Now you know what happens. Hope you like it. Love you babe.

Germany stepped out of the room as he heard Japan approach. Japan held up a tray of leek soup and smiled. Germany internally cringed at the meal and felt sorry for little Italy.

"I'll take it to him." Germany held out his hands to take the tray but Japan snatched it back. "I won't take credit for it." Germany snorted.

"I want to give it to him." Japan said.

"Japan." Germany sighed. The little Asian was not wavering. "I want to be alone with him because when you're with him it makes me jealous." Germany said.

"Jealous?" Japan asked.

"Yes." Germany cringed. He was going to make him say it. "I like him ok?" Germany said. "I love him." He sighed.

"Really Germany?" Italy asked. Germany spun around to find Italy standing there in the doorway. He was still in his boxers and wrapped a blanket around him. He felt his face burn as a blush covered it and he sputtered.

"Here" Japan pushed the tray of soup into Italy's hands and scurried off. Germany just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked after a long awkward silence.

"I woke up and you were gone." Italy responded sounding hurt. "I was scared." He said timidly. Germany internally kicking himself.

"I'm sorry." He said shyly.

"So...ah...Germany?" Italy asked looking down at the soup.

"Ya?" He responded warily.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Japan made it for you. It's leek soup to help you feel better." Germany said slowly. He had to keep himself from laughing at the look of revulsion that spread across Italy's face. Italy, for all his sweetness and innocence was, unfortunately, a food snob.

"Ah...Germany?" He asked looking up at the taller man. Germany looked at him expectantly. "What do I do with it?" He asked. Germany chuckled and ushered him back into the bedroom.

"Eat it." He said once Italy was once again settled in bed. Italy looked horrified at the thought of eating it. "And Italy?" Germany made sure Italy was paying attention. "When you finish it we can make pasta." He said. Italy looked overjoyed and instantly ate the whole thing. He looked a bit green in the face but he finished it all. Germany smiled weakly at him and they made their way to the kitchen. Italy in his boxers and blanket, and Germany in his black tank top, black gloves and green pants. Germany made the pasta per the instructions Italy gave him step by step. When he was done they went back to Italy's bedroom to share the meal. They ate in silence for a while until Germany became uncomfortable with Italy's eyes watching him intensely. "What?" He asked.

"I was just wondering..." Italy trailed off and looked down at his pasta.

"Just ask." Germany snorted, the suddenness, startling Italy.

"Was it true? Do you really...do you love me?" He asked looking up with a blush. Germany felt his face get red again and he looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck roughly.

"Ya." He said shyly.

"Germany?" Italy asked. Germany looked up into Italy's adorable face.

"I love you too." He said with a small smile. Germany sat there dumbfounded, just staring at Italy. "Why did Japan kiss me?" He asked. Germany sobered and frowned.

"He likes you too." Germany said carefully.

"And that made you jealous?" Italy prodded.

"Ya." Germany said nodding.

"No." Japan said from the doorway. Germany turned around angrily. Why did people keep eavesdropping on him while he was talking about them from doorways? "Well that and, I knew it was the right thing to get you two together." Japan said smirking. Italy and Germany looked at each other. Germany had to admit, it worked. "How did you like my soup?" Japan asked smiling warmly at Italy. Germany cringed preparing himself for an argument.

"It was horrible but I do feel better now." Italy said smiling. Germany smiled, Italy smiled, Japan smiled. Everything was perfect. Japan left the two alone. Alone at last, to be together forever. It really was perfect.


End file.
